A fuerzas
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Amigos, esas personas que terminan arrastrándote a lugares que no piensas visitar nunca, sobre todo, si pierdes una apuesta. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


_¡Hola a todos! Ya había perdido la costumbre de escribir en español, je, je._

 _Este fanfic participa en el Concurso_ _ **Tails dice: "para eso son los amigos, ¿no?"**_ _del foro "Esmeralda Madre". Siendo honestos, esta es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero considero que es divertido._

 _Bien, como la temática que me asignaron es Rouge y Shadow van de compras y no debo usar OOC, estuve partiéndome la cabeza durante toda la noche y en mi junta de trabajo (niños, no hagan esto en casa). Por cierto, se sitúa después de Sonic '06._

 _Espero que les guste, porque más que nada, lo que escribo es para que disfruten._

 _¡Buena lectura a todos!_

* * *

Días libres. El momento perfecto para hacer todo aquello que no tienes tiempo de hacer mientras trabajas. Especialmente si eres un agente especial de la G.U.N. Y es que, después de todo, ¿quién no necesita un momento de descanso? Especialmente si tu trabajo es defender la tierra de aliens y verificar que el doctor Eggman no haga de las suyas (aunque siendo honestos, ese era trabajo de Sonic).

Para Shadow, sus días de descanso eran más bien sus días de entrenamiento. Aunque también disfrutaba de ciertos placeres, como leer un buen libro o escuchar un poco de relajante música (considerando que el metal es también relajante). Incluso, en los días en que mejor se sentía, salía a dar un paseo en alguna zona tranquila de la ciudad, especialmente el parque, donde había suficientes árboles para meditar y alejarse de todo el barullo que lo rodeaba.

Sin embargo, ese preciso día, su día perfecto de relajación tendría que esperar.

Una semana antes, durante el día de descanso de Shadow, Rouge llegó a su departamento empapada. Había una gran tormenta afuera y salir a dar una vuelta no era una opción. La chica murciélago estaba sumamente aburrida, por lo que decidió ir a visitar a su amigo, quien vivía unas cuadras de su club nocturno. No obstante, la lluvia hizo su trabajo y la dejó mojada de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué saliste con esta lluvia?—preguntó el erizo al ver a su compañera, quien tiritaba.

—¿Te molestaría darme una toalla?—preguntó Rouge más como una orden. Shadow se dio la vuelta, buscó una toalla en su habitación y se la dio—. Gracias—respondió ella cubriéndose inmediatamente.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Visitándote, corazón. Estaba aburrida y decidí venir. No contaba con que la lluvia fuera tan "tempestuosa"—comentó mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña mesa. Se sentó en una de las sillas, cruzó las piernas y se secó con delicadeza su cuerpo—. Pensé que estarías haciendo alguna de las cosas de macho que haces en tus días libres.

—Ya he terminado.

—¿Y qué planes tienes?

—Eh…—comenzó a decir el erizo visiblemente contrariado. Disfrutaba, en efecto, de la compañía de Rouge, pero en ese preciso instante, lo que quería era estar solo.

—Anda, vamos. Siéntate, estás en tu casa—agregó con un pequeño guiño.

—De acuerdo.

El silencio se hizo presente. No necesitaban decirse mucho, se conocían lo suficiente para saber qué estaba pensando el otro. Sin embargo, ese silencio comenzó a aburrir a la chica, quien se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la pieza. Encontró, entre un montón de papeles, una pequeña caja con una baraja.

—¿Juegas?—preguntó ella con un tono que más bien sonaba desafiante.

—De vez en cuando. Tuve que aprender para una misión.

—Interesante, ¿una partida?

—No estoy de humor—respondió él sin más detalle. Ella pensó por un momento y después de unos minutos, sonrió malévolamente.

—Vamos, si tú ganas, haré todo tu papeleo por el siguiente mes… y prometo no ponerte incómodo cuando estemos en misiones o hacer comentarios sugerentes…—el erizo la miró con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Qué clase de trampa hay en ello?—preguntó cautelosamente.

—Ninguna, querido. Es un simple y sano juego de póker—esbozó una sonrisa y acomodó su mentón en la mano derecha.

—Aún no has dicho qué pierdo yo si tú ganas

—Es una nimiedad…

—No me convence tu "nimiedad"—refutó Shadow y se sentó en la mesa, mirando fijamente a su compañera.

—De acuerdo. Si yo gano, tú pasarás un día completo conmigo—dijo ella sonriendo.

—Eso no es un reto, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en las misiones.

—Pero—interrumpió ella alzando el índice izquierdo. Su mentón seguía recargado en su otra mano—, me llevarás a comprar ropa.

Shadow la miró por un momento. Si bien perder la apuesta significaba que su siguiente día libre lo pasaría de tiendas, ganar le daba aliento. Podía convivir con Rouge todo el tiempo. Podía tener un par de conversaciones, pero su incesante coqueteo lo sacaba de su zona de confort. Podía funcionarle con cualquier persona, pero no con él. Más cuando sabía que no lo hacía con la intención de seducirlo, sino por el puro placer de verlo sufrir.

Inhaló profundamente y comenzó a barajar las cartas. Ella, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Iba a ser un interesante juego.

Después de media hora, Rouge terminó victoriosa. Los dos habían tenido buenas manos, pero al final, la chica murciélago resultó tener un as bajo la manga (de manera figurada… ¿o no?) y ganó la partida, muy a pesar del erizo negro.

Y ahí estaban. Yendo hacia la recién inaugurada "Couture boutique", una gran tienda de ropa, con los mejores atuendos de todo el mundo. Exclusiva, elegante y con los más elegantes vestidos, las blusas más chic y un sinnúmero de accesorios que una chica pudiera soñar (y costearse). Definitivamente, no era el lugar donde Shadow quisiera pasar su día libre; pero una promesa era una promesa.

—¡Oh là, là!—dijo Rouge cuando entraron a la tienda—. Es más hermoso de lo que decían en Internet.

—No está mal, supongo. A lo que vamos. Aquí tienes un vestido—dijo Shadow extendiéndole un vestido de un aparador.

—Así no funciona nuestro trato, querido. Dijimos que tú estarías aquí conmigo todo el día… o hasta que me canse. Lo que suceda primero—dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Vio el vestido y lo examinó rápidamente. Era de un tono brillante de verde—. Y creo que le daré una oportunidad a este vestido, solo que necesito una talla más pequeña.

Rouge caminó tranquilamente hacia el aparador, una dependiente se acercó a ella, y con voz melodiosa, le preguntó en qué podría ayudarle. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a hablar de ropa, dejando al erizo solo observando la situación. De repente, Rouge volteó a verlo. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara; no era impositiva, al contrario, su sonrisa era genuina y denotaba que estaba feliz. Shadow no tuvo más remedio que ir con ella.

Y una a una, se fue probando todas las prendas que la dependiente le daba. Mientras, el erizo esperaba fuera del vestidor sentado en un canapé.

—¿Qué te parece este?

—Muy entallado

—¿Y este otro?

—Muy largo

—¿Y este?

—El color no va con tus ojos

—Creo que alguien aprendió un poco de moda.

—Ve y consigue otra cosa—respondió él mirando hacia otro lado.

Después de tres largas horas de probarse ropa y recorrer la tienda de arriba abajo, Rouge decidió que era suficiente. Se sentó junto a Shadow en el canapé y dejó las bolsas de sus compras a un lado.

—Tenía muchos años que no hacía esto—dijo Rouge recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerró sus ojos como si estuviera disfrutando cada momento de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mucho trabajo, muchas… cosas. Y no tenía alguien con quien salir. Gracias por acompañarme, Shadow—dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. El erizo miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Vas a seguir comprando?

—Sí, pero no en esta tienda—respondió ella estirando los brazos—. ¿Vamos?

Él asintió y ambos se levantaron del canapé. Caminaron en silencio a la salida y miraron el cielo: había comenzado a nublarse. La siguiente tienda no estaba tan lejos, por lo cual no necesitaron transporte aparte de sus dos pies. La tienda era más variada que la anterior. Había artículos para todo tipo de personas, humanos y mobianos.

—Espérame aquí—dijo Rouge señalando una banca en la entrada. Shadow no respondió nada y simplemente se sentó con las bolsas de su compañera.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, uno tras otro. La gente pasaba y miraba al erizo. Muchos de los hombres reconocían esa mirada y lo miraban con cierta compasión. Algunas chicas lo veían y cuchicheaban algo sobre lo mucho que desearían que alguien como él las acompañara a comprar. Cuando su paciencia estaba a punto de terminarse, Rouge apareció con una caja en las manos. Tenía un pequeño moño rojo encima.

—Toma. Espero que te guste—dijo la chica dándole la caja a su compañero. Él la tomó sin saber qué esperar—. ¡Vamos, ábrela!—Shadow obedeció y vio una chaqueta de cuero dentro.

—Tienes buen gusto, sin duda—dijo él mirando su regalo, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Digamos que es una pequeña ofrenda de paz—agregó con una sonrisa. Él la miró con cierta sospecha.

—¿Ofrenda de paz? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Aún no hemos terminado de comprar. Te dije que sería todo el día—enfatizó el "todo el día" palabra por palabra—. Aquí tienen cosas que realmente me gustan y como prometiste venir conmigo, verás cada una de las cosas que elija.

—¿Yo qué te hice?

—Eres mi mejor amigo—dijo ella finalmente, tomó la mano del erizo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sección de perfumes—. Y hoy eres todo mío. No te podrás escapar bajo ninguna circunstancia—otra sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

Shadow repasó en su mente por qué seguía siendo amigo de Rouge. En primer lugar, trabajaban juntos. En segundo lugar, le había dado asilo cuando lo había necesitado. En tercer lugar… comenzó a buscar todas las opciones que tenía, pero no encontraba alguna. ¿Acaso estaba pagándole su amabilidad con su amistad? Miró a la chica mientras escogía perfumes y le mostraba algunos. Eran muy diferentes. Sus personalidades distaban de ser similares.

—¿Qué te parece este?—le dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Me parece que ese aroma es demasiado llamativo. Huele como si un mango hubiera explotado y sus restos estuvieran esparcidos por todo el suelo—respondió él alejando la botella de su nariz.

—¿Cómo es que puedes pensar lo mismo que yo?—respondió Rouge soltando una carcajada. Puso la botella de nuevo en su lugar y tomó otra.

En efecto, eran diferentes. Él intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos debajo de su personalidad oscura, en parte, debido a que no quería que nadie más resultara herido por su culpa. De alguna forma, ella también ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo esa capa de coqueteo y desinterés por los demás. Se complementaban. No era necesario que fueran iguales para funcionar. El erizo suspiró. En efecto, ella era su mejor amiga.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué me miras de esa forma?—preguntó la murciélago después de un momento.

—No es nada. ¿Vamos a comer en algún momento del día o piensas que estaremos aquí hasta desfallecer?—Su respuesta era suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba tratando de ser "rudo" con ella, lo cual hizo que sonriera bajo un dejo de ironía.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Deberíamos ir a comer algo—ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Hay un restaurante en la tienda, ¿quieres ir allí?

—Lo que sea está bien, mientras sea comida.

—Siempre tan alegre, Shadow.

Al terminar el día, regresaron exhaustos al departamento de Rouge. Las bolsas de compras estaban regadas por el suelo y ella estaba sentada en un sofá, sin sus botas y con los pies sobre una mesita.

—Bien, este fue un día productivo—dijo ella sonriendo satisfecha.

—Supongo…—dijo él comenzando a irse.

—¿Shadow?—el aludido se detuvo y la miró; su mirada aguamarina estaba fija en él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Él arqueó una ceja, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Listo para otra partida?

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—No sé, tal vez hoy sea tu día de suerte…

Él la miró nuevamente. No podía decirle que no. Se acercó al sofá y vio que ella ya tenía las cartas en las manos.

—Si yo gano—dijo Shadow—, harás lo que yo diga por todo un día.

—Está bien, pero si yo gano, tú cocinarás la cena.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Pero el acuerdo era mutuo. Sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Por un momento, Shadow apreció el estar con ella. Su existencia era mejor teniéndola cerca. Exceptuando las veces en que lo obligaba a ir de compras.

* * *

 _Bueno, con esto termino. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _¡Besitos para todos!_


End file.
